


It's All Fun and Games

by itchyfingers



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spanking, Table Sex, Table tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet over table tennis goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games

Leah swore as the ball went flying by her, dodging her paddle and her valiant attempt to send it flying back across the net to her opponent.

“And that, darling, is game point.”

“Best two out of three?” she hedged, her competitive spirit not willing to surrender quite so easily.

“A bet is a bet, and I believe this means you have to pay up.”

Leah tossed her paddle on the table. “Are you really going to make me do this?”

“You are the one who came up with the terms of the bet, darling. Now, how many points did I win by?”

“Eight.”

“So that means?” He grinned at her.

She sighed and stared at her bare feet. She had taken off her heels before they had started playing. “Eight swats.”

“Eight swats,” Tom said, practically in a purr. “I’ll let you choose. Do you want them with the paddle or my hand?”

Leah swore mentally as she looked at his hands. They were long and elegant and beautiful, except for the red mark on his middle knuckle where he had hit the table earlier. “The paddle.” It would probably hurt more, but there was no way on god’s green earth she was going to let him touch her arse with those hands.

Tom spun the paddle in his hand, turning it into a blur of turquoise. “As the lady wishes. Now, one final choice darling–”

“My name is Leah, not darling.”

“Leah.”

That was even worse. He said her name like she was a rare and expensive wine. But she couldn’t complain about it now.

“One final choice, Leah. Do you want me to put you over my knee, or would you prefer bending over the table?”

“The table,” she answered instantly. His smile made her think she’d chosen the wrong option.

“Then bend over, dar–” he caught himself. “Bend over, Leah.”

Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breath before bending over and resting her chest on the table. This would teach her to keep her mouth shut. Boasting that she could beat anyone at table tennis was fine, until her friend had laughed and said she hadn’t played Tom before. He was the good looking fellow at the other end of the table – friend of a friend – and she had said she could beat him too. Tom had heard that and when the dinner broke up, asked her if she fancied going back to his place for a friendly game. She’d begged off, he’d challenged her pride, and she’d shot back with a not-so-friendly wager.

And here she was, bent over his ping pong table, with his hand sliding up the back of her thigh, bringing her skirt with it.

He flipped up her full skirt so it was resting on the small of her back and smoothed his hand over the succulent curves he had uncovered. “I believe it was skirt up, knickers down, wasn’t it?”

Her jaw clenched before she reached for the waistband and he stopped her with a click of his tongue.

“Let me.” He placed his paddle on the table right in front of her face so she could stare at it while he slowly pulled her knickers over her arse and down her legs. His fingers glided over her skin, lingering on her inner thighs and the backs of her knees. He tucked the purple satin and lace in the pocket of his trousers and stood up.

“If you need me to stop, just say so.” His hand moved restlessly over her rear.

“I won’t need you to stop.” There was no way she would give him that pleasure. He may have won, but she still had her pride. Eight swats and then she would leave and shake the dust from her feet as she went.

“Very well.”

The first swat landed with a resounding crack. “Fffffffffuck!”

Tom chuckled and clucked his tongue again. “Such language.”

Leah flipped him off. He laughed in response. “Ready for the second?”

“Just get it over with.”

Tom’s head cocked to the side as he considered exactly where to place the second swat. One of her cheeks was already delightfully pink. He decided the other cheek should match. He landed the second swat perfectly opposite the first.

Leah hissed in a breath, blinking back the stinging tears.

Tom ran his hand over the pink, soothing the mark he had left behind. Her flesh was heated from the blow and his fingers lingered, watching the color spread. Without speaking, he drew his hand away and landed the third and fourth swats in quick succession, alternating which cheek they landed on.

There was no sound from Leah but he saw her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edge of the table.

“Do you need me to stop, darling?”

How could she possibly tell him that she didn’t want him to stop ever? Her pride and arrogance had fled with the first two blows to be replaced with a craving for the punishment she was receiving. He knew exactly how to bring her to heel, how to teach her the proper way to behave. She couldn’t tell him that, though. Couldn’t tell him that she wanted his hand rather than the paddle. “I’m fine,” she whispered.

Tom stroked his hand over her arse again, letting her relax before the next swats. When he finally drew his hand away, she shifted backwards as if she didn’t want him to stop touching her. Intrigued, he landed the next swat on her bum. The sound she made didn’t sound like one of pain. Another swat and another whimper. He was almost positive she was getting turned on by this.

He rested his hand on her rear. “Leah, do you want me to stop?”

She shook her head.

He put down the paddle and swept her hair back from her face. Her cheek was flushed and she was biting her bottom lip. He leaned over her so their faces were close together. “Open your eyes, darling.” Slowly her eyelids lifted and he saw the pupils stay wide, even with the increased light. He continued to gently stroke her arse. “Do you want me to use my hand for the final two?”

“Yes,” she breathed out.

He nodded and stood back up. Her arse sported two bright red spots where he had landed the blows directly over each other. He landed the penultimate blow in the exact same spot and felt his cock twitch in his trousers as her flesh rippled. The sound she made was definitely one of arousal this time, even though it was tinged with pain.

“Last one, Leah.”

“Yes.”

“Do you need me to stop?”

“No!”

“Are you positive?”

There was a pause before she answered. “Please, don’t stop,” she whispered.

Tom grinned. “I won’t stop, darling.”

He took a deep breath and calmed himself before he gave her the final swat. She didn’t make a noise. She didn’t move either.

“Leah?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright, love?”

“Yes.”

“I think you liked that.” She didn’t answer so he kept going. “Did you get wet from me spanking you?” She responded with a whimpered noise that could mean anything. “Are you wet, Leah? If I touch you right now would you get my finger wet?”

A shudder racked her entire body. “Yes.”

“Can I touch you, Leah?”

Her fingers tightened on the edge of the table in anticipation. “Please.”

He nudged her feet further apart before tracing his fingertip along the joining of her labia. “Damn, Leah, you’re practically dripping already.” He kept his finger gliding up and down. “Are you close to coming, darling?”

She nodded desperately and pressed back against his questing finger.

Tom placed a hand on the small of her back and kept her where she was. “Would you like me to make you come, darling?”

“God, yes,” she gasped out.

He pressed his finger inside her and she keened. Tom kept his finger moving and quickly added a second when it was evident from the frantic whine Leah made that she was closer than he had thought. His fingers stretched and stroked, crooking inside her to rub against her g-spot. “Fuck, you are a wet one, darling.” His fingers glistened as they pulled out of her and she dripped onto his hand as he pushed them back in. It was beautiful to watch and his cock continued to harden as her pussy began to squeeze his fingers tight.

“Tom?” Her voice shook and she reached for him.

He grabbed her hand and held it as he added her clit to the list of things he was stroking. “Be a good girl and come for me, Leah.”

That was met with another of her lovely keening cries. Her hand tightened around his as her legs began to tremble. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she cried out only going silent when the heat in her belly swelled and engulfed her, leaving her helpless, her body instinctively clenching around Tom’s fingers over and over.

When her body stilled, Tom withdrew his fingers. “I’m going to fuck you now, Leah.”

“Oh god, yes.” She moved to stand up but Tom pushed her back down onto the table.

“Stay just as you were.” He pulled his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a condom before unzipping his trousers and shoving them down. His cock was already hard and he quickly rolled on the condom. He grabbed her waist with both hands and that was the only warning she got before he buried himself in her pussy.

Leah scrabbled for the edge of the table with both hands as the force of his hips drove her forward.

“Hold on, darling. I’m not going to be polite.”

Leah gasped as the next snap of his hips drove her thighs into the edge of the table. She tried bracing her hands on the surface of the table itself but he was just too strong and every thrust sent them both into the edge of the table. It began to creak with every pump of Tom into her pussy, and Leah gave up caring. A few bruises across her thighs were a small price to pay for being fucked the way he was fucking her.

Tom kicked her legs further apart and pushed down on the small of her back to arch her hips upward. He wanted to watch as he fucked her, see the way she made his cock glisten and not just hear the wet sounds they made together as he pounded into her. He slapped her arse again and she clenched around his cock, making his eyes roll back in his head. “Damn, you have the hottest little cunt I’ve ever fucked, Leah.”

She reached back for him and he grabbed her hand and pulled it behind her, pinning it to the small of her back.

“Such a wet, hot little cunt, Leah. There ought to be steam rising from your pussy, darling.”

Leah moaned, unable to do much more with the way he was holding her in place.

Tom leaned forward and wrapped a hand around her throat, sliding it up the column of her neck until he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tugged her upward, stretching her neck, making her gasp for breath. “You’re going to come for me again, aren’t you, Leah?”

The table continued to creak as Tom ceaselessly thrust into her.

“Yes!”

“You’re going to come all over my cock, aren’t you?”

“Yes!”

The creaking rose in pitch and volume.

“You’re going to be a naughty girl and come all over my thick cock, aren’t you?”

Before she could answer, there was a quaking groan and then the table tumbled forward as the base separated from the top. It collapsed to the floor and both of them fell on top of the mess. Tom hastily put an arm down to break their fall.

There was silence for a few seconds as the dust settled.

“Are you hurt?”

Leah shook her head. “I’m fine,” she squeaked.

“Good.” Tom pulled her hips upward. “Because I don’t think I could stop fucking you now if I tried.”

Tom drove forward into the heat of her body and Leah braced her hands against the green top of the table. It had split in half and slid over the detritus under it as she tried to steady herself.

“That will never do.” Tom pulled out and spun her around until she was flat on her back, the destroyed table off to the side. “Much better.” He drove into her again and his eyes sank shut on a groan of pure pleasure.

Leah’s head was still spinning as he entered her again, sending her nerves spinning too. She hooked her legs around his slender hips, quickly matching the rapid pace of his movements. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand before kissing her. Nothing like a first kiss with his cock buried deep inside you.

“Fuck, Leah,” he muttered against her mouth, “you are perfection.”

Leah could feel him thickening inside her. Apparently he hadn’t lost as much momentum as she had. She yanked one hand free, pulled her skirt up enough to find her clit, and began to rub. There was no way she was going to lose this chance.

Tom let go of her other hand and leaned back far enough where he could watch her playing with herself. “Complete and total perfection,” he grunted out between thrusts.

Neither of them said anything else. Leah’s fingers moved swiftly over her clit and between that and the way his cock was hitting her g-spot with each of his thrusts, quickly regained everything she had lost. She saw him watching her, thrusting out his clenched jaw as he desperately held on to his own release until she found hers. The heat and light in her belly suddenly went incandescent and she cried his name as her orgasm crashed over her. He shouted something indecipherable as he slammed into her a few more times and Leah opened her eyes just in time to see him throw his head back and howl.

He collapsed over her with a bit more dignity than the ping pong table had demonstrated and kissed her with surprising sweetness. “You really are perfection, Leah.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

He grinned and kissed her again. “What do you say we move this to my bed? I don’t think we can break it, but it will give us a challenge.”

“I’ve always liked challenges.”


End file.
